The fast development of semiconductor technologies spurs the continuous advancements of the communication devices in aspects such as function, performance, level of integration, and cost. However, it also poses a vast challenge for communication device manufacturers and operators: The ever-increasing hardware complexity and power consumption of the device makes the operating expenditure (OPEX) of the device increasingly high and the maintenance difficult. Furthermore, enormous tension is confronted in power distribution and heat dissipation of the machine room. For manufacturers, it has become a difficult problem requiring an urgent solution to lower the dynamic operating power of the device and reduce the Total Cost of Ownership (TCO) of the device while maintaining normal operation of the device.
In the prior art, a common approach to realizing dynamic energy-saving for a single board is to control the dynamic energy-saving of the single board through a Center Process Unit (CPU) within the single board. The CPU judges, according to the operating conditions of the single board, whether there are some functional modules that do not need to work. Thereafter, the CPU controls these functional modules so that they enter a dormancy or shut-down state, and thus the operating power consumption of the single board is reduced. When the CPU finds it necessary to have these functional modules in the dormancy or shut-down state work, it will enable or activate these functional modules through corresponding control interfaces.
The application of this approach is limited by the division of the functions of the single board hardware. If the shutting down of a certain functional module affects certain part of service, this approach can only be applied to the circumstances where the affected service is affirmed to be unconfigured or unlaunched. This dynamic energy-saving approach for the single board is independent of the data from the power detection initiated by the single board itself. The overall efficiency and the energy-saving efficiency of the single board are not satisfactory.